


What if they were cats? (Remix)

by Chickenkatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Before Lily and James died, Cats, F/F, F/M, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenkatt/pseuds/Chickenkatt
Summary: Takes place before Voldemort kills Harry's parents. They all get turned into cats. Please read.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling! All I own is my imagination!

Chapter 1.

A/N Hello! This is my first fanfiction!

The wizard raised his hands and let them fall. He was standing in front of a large bubbling cauldron. He added the last ingredient, the hair of a cat, and the potion exploded.

"'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!' Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! . . . He laughed before casting the curse. . . . 'Avada Ked-'"

(Expert from the Deathly Hallows. Chapter 17, pages 342-343)

A huge explosion rippled through the air and smacked right into the Dark Lord, cutting him off mid-sentence. The tinted light ripped through everything, knocking down the trees and blowing away Voldemort.

When the smoke cleared, There was no one there. A flash of violet light, 4 cats appeared. A Persian cat with flaming red-hair ran, with a small black British Shorthair kitten in her mouth, towards a large Black British Shorthair laying on the edge of the ruins. Her green eyes, a lot like the kittens, flashed concerned. "James?" She meowed softly. He answered with a growl. Heaving himself up onto 4 legs, they looked around. And started snickering, which felt weird on the cat tongues.

~OoOoOoO~

After the explosion, Voldemort re-appeared with a flash of violet light. The hideous Sphynx cat with red eyes didn't even look like a cat. Its eyes snake-like, it's hissing unnatural, and its small face melted and waxy. It howled in disgust and the 2 cats standing nearby started snickering. Then he snarled and launched himself at The family and they scattered, running into the town, where the Muggles stayed human. He didn't try to follow, he felt hungry. He stalked around and saw a rat, he pounced on it and ate it for dinner.

~OoOoOoO~

Peter Pettigrew had been standing by the gate of the old house, waiting nervously for his master. He had seen the explosion as it ripped apart the house. He changed into his rat form and tried to run, but it pushed him back towards the now-ruined house. He was momentarily blinded as a few flashes of violet light made sure of that, he was dizzy and confused before he heard snarling. He paused and looked around, too late. A cat, that used to be the most feared Dark Lord in Britain and his old master, made Peter his lunch.


	2. What happened to the rest of those peeps????

Disclaimer: Everything except my imagination (and the fact they turned into cats) belongs to J.K Rowling. Especially the good parts.

Chapter 2:

Emma and Dan were walking from their dental practice with their daughter Hermione. It was a normal day, but then a bright purple light illuminated the sky and washed over them before the could do anything. The Grangers were relatively unhurt, but they were shocked. What was that? They would wonder for years. But then they looked at their daughter to make sure she wasn't hurt. What they saw would change their life.

Their daughter was a cat. A long-haired brown kitten with brown eyes (Except for the color, she looked like a smaller version of Crookshanks.) They freaked out and almost dropped the kitten. Now the Grangers were very smart people, so they knew something was wrong but the kitten was, in fact, Hermione Jane Granger. But, what should they do? Then a trio of cats came out of nowhere. Two adult cats and a baby. They quickly surrounded the Grangers (Maybe I talked about these cats in the last chapter?) They started meowing and it startled the Grangers. It was almost like they knew these cats and could understand them. Then, all of a sudden, after the red cat took out a stick (after passing the kitten to the other cat) in between its teeth and shook it around. Suddenly the Grangers could understand the cats.

"Dan! Emma! You need to give us Hermione!" Howled the red cat, "It's us! Lily and James! We don't know what happened but you need to give us her!" Emma and Dan were shocked, they quickly put the cat on the ground and backed up. The cat shook the stick and meowed, "Obliviate!" The Grangers quickly forgot all about their friends and that they had a daughter. It may have been mean, but it was needed to keep them out of trouble. They blinked and just saw some cats run away from them. One more stop and they would be good.

~OoOoOoO~

The Lovegood household was a mess. The explosion had happened right during a potion, the entire basement exploded. Maia didn't make it. Xeno came to his senses and grabbed the small kitten before racing out of the house as it exploded. The Burrow household of 9 red cats watched the house explode from a distance. The Potters arrived too late to save Maia. They grabbed the Xeno and Luna before skedaddling out of there.

The cats padded across the streets of Londen. They quickly ran into a bar, somehow without hands, they opened the door and slipped inside. Running to the back of The Leaky Cauldron, James put down Harry and tapped the specific bricks to get inside. They headed inside and… it… was… Chaos.

~OoOoOoO~

The Ministry was hit hardest, everything was hit and everyone was a cat. (Except the Death eaters. They were piles of shit because that's was I think of them.) Lucius Malfoy was about to bribe someone before the blast, after… they had the clean him of the floor. Surprisingly, Hogwarts was not hit, but as a dare, someone stepped outside and turned into a cat. They ran inside and turned back into a human. The goblins nor the bank were infected (But the goblins would have been turned into hairless cats) and neither were the house-elves. Which was hilarious.

A/N Thank you for reading!


	3. AND THE REST???

chapter 3.

A/N Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination, except on midnights… where J.K Rowling still owns Harry Potter. 

"What do we do now?" James asked. They had managed to find Sirius, he was a black cat. Surprisingly, no one had an answer. Or maybe not that surprising. "Hmm… Maybe we should find Remus." Sirius offered. "Are you serious? It's a full moon out right now!" Lily meowed, waving a paw to the, in fact, brightly light full moon. Sirius grinned out opened his mouth to answer before Lily cut him off, "Never mind! Don't you dare answer that! That joke got old ten minutes into the first year!" Lily said angrily. "Maybe we should wait until after the full moon then." Xeno meowed. "What's wrong with the full moon and Uncle Remus?" A small voice meowed. "Nothing." Lily purred fondly to her young kitten with a look at James. Luna, Hermione, and Harry were bored and had wandered over to see what the fuss with the adults was.

~OoOoOoO~

Remus was having a really bad day, scratch that, a bad month! First, he was stuck as a cat, which was awful! Second, It was the day after the full moon, which was worse, and he felt like roadkill. He was stuck in his house, laying down. Having not made it to his bedroom before he collapsed.

Also, his best friends were dead, James and Lily, and he had no idea what to do. He heard a knock at the door. He groggily got up and found you can't turn handle with cat paws. He heard snickering behind him and instinctively flatten against the door, pressing down his ears, and hissing. "Remus!" He heard a small voice meow. "Open the door! It's us!" "Who is it?" He hissed. "Ummm… Me, Lily, Xeno, Sirius, Luna, Harry, and another girl named Hermione. It's James!" The small voice said. "What?" Remus blinked. It was too good to be true!

"James, Lily, Xeno, Luna, Sirius, Harry, and Hermione." Another voice said testily. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What do I suffer from?" He asked suspiciously. The second voice sighed, "You suffer from lycanthropy, which my husband and Sirius figured out in their second year, becoming animagus to true and help you." The voice, Lily, explained patiently. "Now help us, or else Prongs is going to break this door down!" She snapped. Remus sighed, "I can't! I feel like roadkill and my paws slip off the door handle." A sigh came from outside.

He could hear shuffling footsteps and yelps coming from outside. He backed away from the door, which had begun to tremble. With a loud bang, the door fell over.

~OoOoOoO~

Two cats walked towards each other from opposite sides of a clearing in the forest, both of them in long black cloaks that covered their ears to their tails. They stopped ten feet apart, glaring at each other silently. Both of them pulled out a wand and pointed at each other. They both shot a spell, but the spells impacted with a shower of color, green. One of them pawed their hood off, it was a greasy longhaired cat with black eyes and markings on his face. "The Dark Lord has called!" The cat hissed. The other kept their hood on, "What does Master want, Snape?" The other cat simpered. The first cat, Snape, narrowed his eyes, his hair stood on end, and his ears and his tail tucked down.

He growled deep in his throat, "You mean no disrespect, surely, Dolohov?" He hissed dangerously. The other cat paused, hesitant to respond. "Of course not." The long, burly, black-haired Dolohov simpered. His eyes were pale and a mark on his front leg, as well as Snape. "I should hope not!" Snape hissed dangerously. "Let us go then." They walked to the edge of the forest where a white manor stood mourning on empty and dead grounds. They slowly walked towards it, occasionally stopping and inspecting something. They got to the doors and nudged them open silently. The inside was the same as the outside, dead and empty. They walked through a maze of hallways and doors. They got to a room with light pouring out, the only one open. "Come in." A high voice hissed.


	4. WHAT ABOUT THOSE SILLY DEATH EATERS???

Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it's been a while! Disclaimer: Once again, sadly, I don’t own Harry Potter and if you want something amazing, go read J.K Rowling’s books!**

When Snape and Dolohov padded into the “Throne” room, a sitting room with a chair in front of all the other chairs, They saw an ugly, skinny bald cat. “My Lord,” Snape bowed his front legs before sitting on another chair. “My Lord, I have urgent news!” Dolohov scampered over in front of Voldemort, “Yes Dolohov?” His cold, high meows echoed, “I have news about the whereabouts of the Longbottoms!” Dolohov yelped excitedly. “Very well, take Bellatrix and the other Lestrages and hunt them down but bring the kitten to me.” He meowed impatiently before a black-cat with a menacing face walked up, “Very well, Lord.” She purred before snapping her head to the two twin brown cats behind her, ‘Let us go, Husband, Brother, Dolohov.” They exited quickly. “What news do you have Snape.” Voldemort hissed, his eyes flashing. Snape trembled, “None, my Lord, except the location of one of the Potter’s friends.” He whispered. The Dark Lord gave a smile, “Take Avery, the Carrows, and Black with you and bring him to me… alive.” He told them. 

The doughy, fat cats of the Carrows fell in step with the handsome black cat, “Regulus, the pretty, proper, pureblood! I wonder why he put you with us?” The female mocked. “Because of reasons neither of us shall ever know, Alecto! He has his reasons and you do not question them unless you are a traitor!” He snapped back at her, ears flat against his head, tail whipping around furiously. She backed off immediately, knowing that treason was punishable only by death. “Jeez, sorry!” She murmured. They quickly apparated to the house. “Who are we dealing with?” Black hissed to Snape. “Remus Lupin, he’s a werewolf which means that he should be easy to deal with!” Snape meowed. They found out the hard way that they didn’t know how wrong he was. 

They got there and the door had been knocked down. They entered cautiously, with a barrage of spells fired at them almost instantly. The Carrows and Avery went down almost instantly to three cutting curses but Snape and Black were stunned. 

AT THE LONGBOTTOMS:

They had just entered the house and crept through it before Dolohov went down to a Sectumsempra hex to his back. Rabastan went down next when they spun around. A cutting curse to the neck, five killing curses came out of nowhere and struck down the last two. The group of friends had come to the Longbottoms after dealing with the Death Eaters at Remus’s place and, of course, grabbing him. 


	5. What happened to Black and Snape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... yet... never... :(

Chapter 5:

"Regulus," Sirius said disgustedly. "Cavorting around with your Death Eater friends, huh little brother?" He hissed, as he woke Regulus. Regulus seethed, not speaking. "C'mon, let's grab Snape and go!" Lily snapped angrily. "We have to check on the Longbottoms!" James reminded Sirius. Sirius's ears flattened against his head. "Fine!" He put a paw on Regulus and James did the same to Snape before they apparated to the Longbottom's. They heaved their prisoners through the mansion after they saw four Death Eater Cats enter it too. James cast a Sectumsepra hex at them. One went down, then Lily cast a cutting curse and another went down, too. Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, and Xeno all cast Killing curses, and the last two went down.

Remus and Sirius went over and checked them. "They're all dead," Sirius confirmed. "Looks like Dolohov went down first, then Rabastan, lastly Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange," Remus reported. A group of cats came racing over from behind a corner. An old, grey cat spoke first, "Thank you, Lord Black, Lord Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Lovegood, and Lady Potter. You have done our house a great service." She bowed. "Thanks!" A brown-haired cat spoke up, Alice. She was carrying a little chubby brown kitten. The slightly taller black cat nodded, "I agree." He told them. "Hello Augusta, Alice, Frank, and little Neville!" Lily ran over and hugged her friends. "How's my little godson?" She asked eagerly. Alice smiled, "He's doing good. Getting a little chubby though!" They both laughed.

~OoOoO~

"Where are the attack groups I sent forth?" Voldemort shrieked. It had been a day with yet no sign of the Lestranges, Black, Snape, Dolohov, or the Carrows! People were getting anxious because when Voldemort got angry, he tended to curse people a lot. And not the word kind either… "Crucio!" He yelled at Gibbon when he came back inside with a newspaper. He was angry! The headline was the real reason, though. **A Final End to The Terrorists! The Death Eaters!**

_When the Ministry workers came into the Atrium this morning, they found something unexpected! The bodies of Alecto and Amycus Carrow; Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Rodolphus Lestrange; and lastly, Antonin Dolohov hanging from the roof! No one knows who did it or how! All we know is a note that says,_

_**The End of the Death Eaters is coming.** _

_**-OFTP** _

_And the note says, at the bottom, that it's from the OFTP. If anyone has information on who that is, please let us know. Madam Amelia Bones has this to say:_

" _Whoever did this, we are in your debt. Too long has our society been corrupted!"_

_She then calls for all citizens to stand up and fight the Death Eaters!_

"My Lord?" Crouch asked. Voldemort stared at Crouch, "Yes, Barty?" He snapped. "What about Black and Snape? Weren't they part of the mission, too?" Crouch asked. Voldemort's eyes widened, "They could have easily been the people that betrayed my followers! Or that little group of Dumbledores! The Order of the Phoenix!" He paced around the throne. "Yes! Yes! It all makes sense, People rescued the werewolf and Longbottoms and took Snape and Black hostage! Snape is my spy, so they want to interrogate him because they think he's on their side! Why Black though?" Voldemort muttered to himself. "My Lord, perhaps Black isn't on our side? Maybe he was a spy and helped capture Snape and kill the others?" Crouch asked.

Voldemort's ears twitched, "That sounds likely!" His claws scratched the throne. "In that case, we need him back to stand as a traitor and we need to rescue Snape!" He said. "Or get the full story, perhaps Black isn't a traitor? Maybe they were ambushed because someone else was a traitor? Rookwood!" He yelled the last part. Rookwood knelt onto his front paws, "Yes, my Lord?" He said, his voice deep and silky. "Question everyone with Veriteserum to make sure there are no traitors!" Voldemort said. "And get back here, Karkaroff!" He snapped at the small cat trying to slink away. "Excellent, Igor! You just volunteered to be the first one!" Rookwood shouted.

He dragged Igor into a room. And administered the Veriteserum.

Q. Are you a spy against the Dark Lord?

No.

Q. Are you Loyal to the Dark Lord?

No.

Q. Why or why not?

I'm a coward and simply go where I think I'll survive.

Q. Who do you work for?

The Dark Lord.

Rookwood snarled. "Well, he's not a traitor. But he is a coward that would do anything to survive. But he is a Death Eater still. He isn't a traitor and he said he works for you, My Lord." Rookwood told Voldemort. "Excellent! Now question the others!" Voldemort ordered.

Out of all twenty-seven Death Eaters, six are dead, and two are kidnapped. No one answered yes to the first question, except for one person. A couple answered no to the second question, including Malfoy and Travers, and there were a lot of varied answers to the third. Mostly, Pureblood bigotry, fear, gold, and stuff like that. One said no to the last one, the same one that said yes to the first question. He was loyal to the ministry. He didn't last long when Voldemort heard about it. The ones that answered no the second got punished but no one else died.

~OoOoO~

"Ah, I knew that we could never trust you, _Snivellus_ ," Sirius taunted. Snape didn't say anything for a while. "I was never on the Dark Lord's side." He finally said. Sirius and James gaped at him. They were interrogating their prisoners. "Why not?" James finally asked. "There… There was a prophecy concerning-" Snape sneered, "Lily's child." James looked at him oddly. "You mean mine _and_ Lily's child," He corrected. Snape shrugged. "So?" Sirius asked finally. "He was there to kill Harry." Snape acknowledged. "But he was going to kill Lily… and you too, I suppose." Snape sneered again. James smiled, "I'm not surprised that you don't care." He said. "Well… not about you. But I wasn't about to let my best friend and her son die." He said. "Why? You hated James and Harry looks like him... and you're supposed to be a Death Eater. You hate 'Mudbloods'!" Sirius yelled. Snape told him the truth about everything.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
